A Sweet Suite Life
by sprouseluv4eva
Summary: Follow Zack and Maddie's life after they are married! What will happen to them? Sorry I'm not good with summaries...Rated T in case.
1. The Wedding

**Hey Guys! This is my first story! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Suite life characters... **

**Chapter 1: The Wedding**

**Zack's Point of View (ZPOV)**

"Oh, man, I don't know if I can do this..." I said, thinking about what will happen today.

"Sure you can!" my brother, Cody, replied. "Maddie is a very lucky girl to be marrying you."

"Well, did you feel this way on _your_ wedding?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Cody replied, "I remember it real well. I was so nervous...but then I saw Bailey...I felt like we were the only ones there...she looked amazing..."

"GUYS! The wedding's gonna start in 10 minutes! You comin' or what?" we heard Woody shout outside the door.

"Woody!" Cody yelled back, "hold on, we'll be out in 5. So...Zack," facing toward me,"are you ready?"

I started to think for a minute...

_I love Maddie, but lifelong commitment? This isn't Zack I remember from 2 years ago! I used to be so free..._

_On the other hand, the _new _Zack wants to get married now, and to the prettiest woman in the world..._

_Zack, can you do this? Oh, man, the nervousness is starting to kick in again...oh..._

"ZACK! I _said _'are you ready'?" Cody said, impatient.

I took a deep sigh, then said 2 little words I never thought I'd hear myself say..."I'm ready."

**10 MINUTES LATER**

The organ started playing, and I saw the tiny flower girl walk down the aisle, ring bearer just behind her.

Somehow...everything went by really fast. One sec, the kiddos are up the aisle, ready to do their job. Next second, they're already up here. I didn't know If I could do this.

And then I saw Maddie.

Suddenly, like Cody had said, i felt as though we were the only ones on Earth.

She looked amazing, her elegant wedding gown and veil flowed as she walked towards me, smiling. I smiled back, and took her hand when she was close enough.

The minister seemed to talk _forever..._I think I almost fell asleep! Finally, he asked what all brides and grooms want him to finally ask.

"Do you, Zachary Martin, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, to cherish, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," I replied.

"And do you, Madeline Margaret Genevive Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, to cherish, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I definetely do," Maddie replied, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Well then," The minister said, "by the power vested in me, you may now-"Me and Maddie started kissing, "Go on...kissing the bride," the minister finished, glaring at us.

After we finished, applause erupted, and Maddie and I walked back up the aisle, hand in hand.

**That's Chapter 1! I'll put up chapter 2 soon...any ideas, tell me! Review Please!**

**Remember: Z-Zack MF-Maddie etc. **

****sprouseluv4eva****


	2. A Big Surprise

**Hope you liked Chapter 1! **

**Send me your ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Suite Life characters**

**Chapter 2: A Big Surprise**

*****MFPOV*** **

*****1 MONTH LATER*****

I awoke in Zack's arms. At first, I thought, _where am I_? Soon I remembered that I was in our apartment, in the bedroom, but only after a bit of looking around. I guess I was used to the hotel room we had been in during our 3-week stay in Guatemala.

"Morning," I then heard Zack say. I jumped a bit in surprise, but you really can't jump when you're laying down in bed.

"I didn't know you were awake," I then replied, with a yawn.

"Well,I'm awake now," Zack said, leaning in to kiss me.

We then kissed for about a minute, but before we could get serious I felt a dull pain in my stomach.

After we stopped kissing I said, "Ohhh...I don't feel so good..."

"What? Does your stomach have something against us kissing or something?" Zack said, smiling.

"I'm serious! Do we have any Pepto-Bismol or Tums?"

"No."

"Well, go get some, then!"

"Fine Mrs. Pushy," Zack said, with a laugh. I would've laughed to, but I started to feel _really _nauseous. I headed toward the bathroom.

"I'm gonna go", he said,"Love you."

"Love you."

As soon as he left, I threw up. _Why am I nauseous_, I thought, _did I catch something in Guatemala..._

I heard my cell phone ring on the dresser. I picked it up. "Maddie?" I heard a voice say, "It's me, Bailey."

"Bailey! Hi...ugh..." I said, my stomach starting to bother me again.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know...my stomach's been bothering me..."

"Just your stomach?"

"Um...yeah...the rest of me feels perfectly fine...i just feel nauseous..."

Silence.

"Hello?" I said.

"Oh, sorry, I, um, was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Well...um...that's...um..."

"What?"

"That's how I felt when I was pregnant."

* * *

I dropped the phone, shocked.

"Maddie," Bailey said, although it was hard to hear, "Maddie, are you still there?"

I picked up the phone. "Yeah, I'm here," I said, shaking.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...just a little dizzy."

"Well, you know, there's a chance you may _not _be pregnant. If you want, I can bring some of those tests over. It's only a 5-minute drive to your apartment complex from my house."

"Yeah, that would be great, actually. Thanks."

"No problem. See you in a few. I'm bringing Dakota, because Cody's at work right now."

"Okay, bye," I said, then hung up.

I then put my phone back onto the dresser, then headed off to the bathroom, in case I needed to throw up again.

A few minutes later, until I heard a knock at the door. I opened it.

"Hi! Hi! Hi!" little Dakota started yelling, waving her arms at me (Bailey was carrying her).

"Shh, sweetie. Aunt Maddie doesn't feel well," Bailey told her before she set her down, "Why don't you watch some _Blue's Clues_?"

"Kay!" Dakota said, heading to the little living room.

"Want to use a test now? They're in my purse..."

"Yeah, lets go," I said, heading toward the bathroom.

5 minutes later, I was in the bathroom, using the test. "You know, Maddie, the test may take a half hour, or an hour until you get your results..."

I opened the door, white as a sheet. "Or now," I said, showing Bailey the results. On the test, there was a little plus sign.

* * *

A million thoughts ran through my head, _Me...about to be a mom? Well, actually, I guess I'll be able to handle it. I always helped out with my siblings at my house..._

"Maddie, are you okay?" Bailey said with a worried tone.

"Yeah, I am. I'm actually really happy! I'm having a baby!" I said, ecstatically.

"You're having a baby!"

"I'm having a baby!"

We both then just started squealing, which lasted about 30 seconds until I stooped abruptly. "What's wrong?" Bailey asked.

I paused for a moment before I said, "How am I going to tell Zack?"

"Oh, dear..." Bailey said, "How ARE you going to tell him?"

**Whew! That was long! What do you think will happen next? Review!**

**Dakota is Cody and Bailey's 2 year old daughter**

**Oh, and I don't own **_**Blue's Clues**_**!**

****sprouseluv4eva****


	3. Twice the Trouble

**Hey Again!**

**Disclaimer: You get the idea...I don't own the Suite Life characters **

**Chapter 3: Twice the Trouble**

*****MFPOV*****

It was about 5 minutes after Bailey & Dakota left when Zack finally returned. "Sweet Thang, I'm home! I got some Tums!"

"Thanks sweetie. Listen," I said, pulling Zack into an embrace, "I'm going to cook us a fancy dinner tonight, alright?"

"Sure...but what for? Are we celebrating something?"

"...Yes..."

"What?"

"Well, you're gonna find out," I said, pulling him into a kiss, which lasted about 2 minutes.

"Alright," Zack said, putting down the medicine bag, "See you at 7 in the dining room."

"See you at 7," I said, wondering how I would break it to him at dinner.

* * *

7:00 came sooner than I imagined. Luckily, though, I had everything set up. When I led Zack in, I had romantic music on and I was in my fanciest dress. It's a sleek, spaghetti-strap black dress, black like night. There was a vase with roses in the middle of the table, and the food was already set out, but covered so he wouldn't know what dinner was yet.

"Wow," Zack said, "You look great! It must've taken you forever to get this place set up!"

"Not really," I said, motioning for Zack to sit down.

"So...what are we having?"

"Funny you should ask," I said, uncovering the food, "We are having...baby shrimp...baby corn...baby carrots...and baby back ribs."

"Niiiice."

"Don't you notice anything about the food? How they link together?"

"...Well, they all start with 'baby.'"

"Oh, come on!" I yelled.

"What? What did I say?"

"Nothing!"

"Well, what are you trying to tell me?"

"I'm _trying _to tell you that I'm pregnant! I'm going to have a baby! That's how the food links!"

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes!" and I started bawling right there.

"Maddie," Zack whispered as he got up to hug me. While being hugged, I buried my head into his chest, and sobbed even harder. Zack said, "Maddie...why are you crying, Sweet Thang?"

"You probably hate me now...because..."

"Because you're pregnant? Honey, I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"No...I'm really happy."

"You are?"

"Yes!"

I smiled weakly. "Thanks," was all I managed to say.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Have you gone to the doctor's yet?" I shook my head. "Want to go soon? Like, in a week or 2?" I nodded. "Okay..."

We stood there, hugging.

* * *

*****2 WEEKS LATER*****

Me and Zack were sitting in the waiting room. I was looking around, waiting for the doctor to call us in.

Finally, the nurse called us in, and Zack and I walked into the little room. When I saw the ultrasound machine, I gasped at the sight.

"Don't worry, Sweet Thang," Zack told me,"It wont hurt you."

"I know, I know..." I said as I laid down on the bed.

"Hello," the doctor said as she walked in, "I'm . Are you ready to use the ultrasound?"

"Yes..." I said as she lifted my shirt a little to reveal my belly.

"First-time, hm?" Dr. Gillian said.

"Yeah..."

"Don't worry, everyone gets nervous the first time they use the ultrasound!"

"Okay..."

"Good. Let's start." then applied the ultrasound gel stuff onto my stomach. Suddenly we saw a big blob appear on the screen.

"My goodness," said as she peered onto the screen.

"What is it?" Zack asked.

You wouldn't belive how shocked I was when she said, "Honey, you're going to have twins."

**Wow! Thanks for reading Chapter 3!**

**I got the idea for twins from a few suite life stories I read...you just HAVE to let them have twins! :)**

**I saw the baby themed food thing on **_**Full House**_**.**

**Thanks For Reading! Watch out for Chapter 4!**

****Sprouseluv4eva****


	4. New Surprises, New Place

**Welcome Back!**

**Send me any Ideas You Have!**

**I probably wont post every day because I am busy during the week.**

**Disclaimer: You should get it by now**

**ZPOV**

**Chapter 4: New Surprises, New Place**

_Twins, twins, twins_

That one word could never stop running through my mind, even as I drove home. I heard it ever since the doctor told us we were going to have twins.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Honey, you're going to have twins."_

_I stood there, dumbfounded, unlike Maddie, who said, "Twins? We're having twins? Oh my gosh... this is amazing! Twins!" before running out to call Bailey._

_"Twins..." was all I could really manage to say._

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

When we got back to the apartment complex, Maddie started to unbuckle, but I stayed in my seat.

"Hon, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't really know..."

"Tell me."

"I guess...its about the twins."

"Why?"

I hesitated a moment. "I guess because I'm going to take care of _two _babies instead of _one_...it was really hard for my mom to take care of both me and Cody..."

"Honey, there's two of us, but there was only one of your mom! We will be perfectly fine!" Maddie said with a laugh.

"You sure?"

"Yeah! but..."

"But _what_?"

"But...we're going to need an actual house for the kids, not a cramped apartment."

I smiled, "I know where we can get one."

****2 MONTHS LATER****

_**(3 1/2 months)**_

**The New House**

Cody, Woody and I set down the last of the boxes. "Well, that's the last of 'em," Woody said.

"Yep," I said, "Let's go find our wives!"

Addison, Bailey, and Maddie were all in the new kitchen, discussing how the kitchen should look after it is repainted.

"I think it should have a cafe theme," Bailey said.

"No, no," Maddie said, "it should be more old fashioned."

"I think...it should be modern," Addison said.

"Uhh...guys..." I stated. The women then twirled around, shocked looks on their faces. Apparantly they thought they were the only ones in the room.

"Zachary Martin, you practically gave me a heart attack!" Maddie said, with a slight grin on her face.

"You know I would never do that," I said before crashing his lips onto her's.

"Awwwwww," Addison said.

After 2 minutes, Woody said,"Well, we'd all like to stay and watch you guys make out, but the 4 of us that don't live here gotta go."

After 5 minutes of goodbyes, Maddie and I looked over the house.

"Wow, our own house..." Maddie said, "...all ours."

**Well, that's the end of this chapter!**

**It's not very because I've been in a big writer's block lately...any ideas, tell me!**

**I hope you like how I put Addison and Woody in it!**

****sprouseluv4eva****


End file.
